


Witches Brew

by AimiJ0618



Series: October challenge? [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate reality?, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiJ0618/pseuds/AimiJ0618
Summary: It's the next day after their movie night and now Yuzu gets to impress? or shock others with a couple new words he's learned.





	Witches Brew

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting the last couple days. Been busy with life and work lol Hopefully I can have something posted again tomorrow or the following day! Happy reading and as always any feedback is welcome! :)

Yuzu woke up bleary-eyed and slightly confused. He could tell it was a little too early to actually get up; a dark purple and gray light coming in through the window telling him the sun hasn’t fully risen. What confused him for a moment was that his surroundings, taking a minute to realize he was in Javi’s bed. He felt warm and content in the warm cocoon of the beds sheets and comforter and Javi’s heavy arm wrapped around him with his hand resting against his chest. He can hear Javi’s light snores, feeling his soft breath tickling the back of his neck. Yuzu snuggles deeper under the covers trying to savor this time for another five minutes.

Javi is still deep asleep when Yuzu gets up, slowly and carefully so he doesn’t disturb him. He looks down at Javi, smiling, taking in Javi’s soft and relaxed features. It still shocks him how things have changed and developed between them the since the beginning of the year. Yuzu works his way to the bathroom for a shower. He doesn’t stay at Javi’s place too often, mostly game nights that last late into the night, losing track of the time. Somehow though it must have happened enough to have Javi keep stock of the soaps Yuzu likes to use and have an extra toothbrush in the holder (Winnie the Pooh of course).

After his shower, he puts on a pair of Javi’s old light-gray sweatpants and a little too big, hunter green, long sleeve t-shirt he found in Javi’s dresser. He makes his way back through the bedroom; brighter light starting to come through the window and Javi still is asleep. He heads to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, stopping first to pet Effie and gives her a couple of treats he know Javi gives her in the morning. He starts the coffee maker, filling it with water and adding the filter with coffee, knowing Javi will need his morning coffee when he awakes. He’s attempted to make Javi his coffee a couple times but he still has perfected it to Javi’s liking just yet. Yuzu laughs to himself at the memory of the first time he tried and he made it too strong causing Javi almost choke on it with how bitter it was. He felt so embarrassed but Javi wouldn’t hear of it.

Yuzu grabs Javi’s mug with the cats and fills it with coffee and a little milk, grabs his mug of tea and heads back to the bedroom. Javi is still the way Yuzu left him almost an hour ago. He sets his own mug down, sits on the empty side of the bed and waves the mug of coffee under Javi’s nose. Javi’s breathes in heavily and without opening his eyes, he reaches after the retreating liquid of enticing gold. He slowly opens one eye up to see his beautiful boyfriend with his “cat that got the cream” smirk, holding what he assumes is the mug of coffee.

“Time to get up sleepyhead, just because you’re a coach now doesn’t mean you can be late!” Yuzu says to him, keeping the mug out of Javi’s reach till he sits up in bed.

“You’re mean and cruel, why do I put up with you?” Javi says with a pout moving up against the headboard.

“You’re witches brew,” Yuzu says chuckles, pecks Javi’s lips and hands him his mug.

“Hmm...You’re pretty and wonderful,” Javi says sniffing the coffee and taking a sip. “This is actually really good Yusu, I think you figured it out! And witches brew, that’s cute. How long have you been awake? You’re hair is still a little wet so you’ve already showered,” Javi says raising a brow and running his fingers through Yuzu’s hair.

“About hour. Sun wasn’t up yet but sleep well. When we move to bed? I only remember you, ci..cider and talking cat, witch movie,” Yuzu says playing with tea bag in his mug.

Javi finishes his coffee and gets up putting his slippers on, “_Hocus Pocus_, and it was almost midnight when I brought you in here. You fell asleep and it was still storming pretty bad, I didn’t want you going out in that mess so I texted your mom and told her so she wouldn’t worry.”

Javi walks to stand in front of Yuzu and bends down to kiss him tenderly, “I’m going to take my shower and we can head out. Maybe grab some bagels or something for breakfast.”

Yuzu nods with his forehead against Javi’s. He stands, taking Javi’s empty mug heading towards the door watching as Javi heads into the bathroom humming some song.

They do end up stopping at the coffee shop on the way to the club, much to Yuzu’s protest saying Javi is pushing his luck on time. Javi just grins from ear to ear as they walk in together, twelve minutes before they’re meant to be there, Javi carrying a box of bagels and Yuzu a drink carrier.

“Hi Brian! Hi Tracy! Hi Ghislain! You like a drink?” Yuzu asks as he hurries in and hands them each a to-go cup before they can respond.

“Thanks Yuzu! What is it?” Ghislain asks fixing the sleeve on the outside of the cup so he doesn’t get burned.

“Witches brew! Drink, we practicing quad axel and quints today!!” Yuzu yells over his shoulder as he runs to the locker room to get ready.

Tracy just sputters trying to take a sip her drink, struggling not to laugh, while Ghislain’s laughter echoes through the rink. “I’m not even going to ask how he learned the words _witches brew_,” Brian says shaking his looking back at Javi with an accusatory look.

Javi just blushes and shrugs taking a bagel from the box as he offers the box up for the others, “It’s only spiced apple cider, Brian. The movie _Hocus Pocus _was on TV last night and we watched it.”

“Awe that’s so cute. My kids loved that movie growing up!” Tracy says as she takes a bagel for herself.

“Yes, great…Yuzu learning Halloween things from kids movies. Next thing he’ll be trying to suck the soul out of Jun so he can steal the quad flip, or trying to get cats to talk,” Brian says grabbing bagel and walking into his office.

The other three are just left there snickering, “Well I did walk into the living room this morning seeing him trying to get Effie to attack the skeleton decoration on the closet door,” Javi tells Tracy and Ghislain.

They laugh even more but are soon interrupted by Yuzu coming back, “Habi, what are you doing? It’s time for practice and you don’t even have skates on! Move or I make Aljando disappear!” he tries saying and pushes him to sit on the bench and taking the bagel out of his hand.

Tracy and Ghislain just give him a questioning and sympathetic smile at him while they turn their attention to the skaters on the ice. _Well, at least it’s never boring with Yuzu, even though he may make me look like Brian eventually. This month seems like it’s going to be interesting, _Javi says to himself as he finishes lacing his skates and joining the sideline.


End file.
